Body language
by velocity58
Summary: In Azazel's eyes, Jimmy, Joanna, Kyle, and Neil aren't getting along. What does he do about it? Switches their bodies with Issei, Kiba, Konoko, and Asia's! Now thinking they are stuck like this forever, they must adapt to their surroundings without arousing suspicion. Especially since both parties are surrounded by deadly monsters/devils. Will they die? Read and find out.
1. The Old Switcheroo

**The following takes place after Season 2 of the anime, but before season 3.**

Issei

The first thing I saw when I woke up was the sky in an alley way and the smiling face of Azael. He was standing over me smiling pleasantly. He was wearing his usual outfit, a trench coat and slacks. He must have used some sort of demon magic because I hadn't been in the alley before I fell asleep. Also I didn't feel like myself for some reason.

"Good morning, Issei." Azael said "and how are you feeling?"

I tried to get up, but I felt… heavier for some reason. "Azael?" I asked. "What…"

"Are you doing here?" He finished for me. "Essentially, you're here because of a project I'm working on, and I do apologize for the inconvenience, but this requires your help."

I scowled at him as I tried to get up again… no effect. "What do you want?"

"You see, I was walking along the streets of New Rome, a city on the planet Myria, a planet known only to the big three and its inhabitants who are all monsters. It was when I reached an area where I found four beings who didn't seem to get along with each other. So I decided to teach them a lesson… of my own design of course."

"Wait, so what does that have to do with me?" I asked.

Azael pulled out a mirror and presented it to me. "Take a look."

I looked into the mirror and saw my face… no, not my face. Someone else's.

The face I saw was a man's of about nineteen. His features were masculine, but not buff. He was wearing jeans, sneakers, and a shirt with the album cover of Dark Side of the Moon on it.

"W-wait… why…"

"Are you like this?" Azael finished again. "Well you and your friends, Asia, Kiba, and Konoko, were needed for this project. Your bodies have been swapped with theirs, but other than that you're completely fine. Anyway, I should be going. I have a meeting with some of my lieutenants in an hour. So best wishes, and good luck."

Azael spread his wings. Row after row of black, feathered wings reached out from his back as he took off.

"One more thing." He said before he got out of hearing distance. "You may want to check their IDs for their information."

With that, he took off into the sky.

I grunted as I sat up. I was still heavy, but I didn't know why. Maybe this guy loved bling that much.

"Issei?" Came a voice to my left. I looked in that direction to see three other people sitting on the ground.

One was a muscular man with short, blonde hair and wearing nice jeans with a collared shirt. He would have looked completely normal if it wasn't for his arms. His arms were made of some sort of metal and had joints here and there. His expression was blank.

The man next to him was looking at me, concerned. He had the build of an assassin and dressed like it too. He had a buzz cut and looked very pale with fleshed out cheeks.

Finally there was a woman who had an innocent look, but dressed opposite of her personality. She was wearing a leather jacket with a grey and red tank-top and black jeans with combat boots. Her hair was black, long, and had a red streak on the left side of her hair. Also her boobies! OH MY GOD! They weren't as big as Rias's, but OH MAN!

"Issei, it's us." The woman said. "We're your friends."

I stood up and looked at the woman with curiosity. It couldn't be. "Asia?"

The woman smiled brightly and stood up. "Issei!" She cried as she hugged me.

"Well at least we know who you two are now." The assassin said as he and the cyborg stood up. "To avoid complications, I'm Kiba. I guess this makes the cyborg Konoko."

I looked at Konoko a little confused. I looked over his… er, her body as she looked at me with a blank expression.

"You're a guy…" I said with a smile. "Ha! That's the funniest thing I've seen all day!"

Konoko looked at me for a second. "Suck it." She said in her new, masculine voice. I knew she was pissed, but the sound of her voice just made me laugh even harder. I think I even saw Kiba crack a smile.

"So if we're in these bodies…" Asia started. "Who are in ours?"

We stopped laughing. I thought about it for a minute then remembered what Azael told me. I reached into my back pocket and took out the man's wallet. I opened it to find a debit card, three pieces of blue paper that looked like some kind of currency, some cards, the number of some woman (which I was totally jealous about), and his driver's license. I looked next to the picture to find his name.

James McClure.

X

Jimmy

I yawned as I woke up.

It was the weirdest thing, Joanna, Kyle, Neil, and I were just walking down the street while Joanna and I were arguing about which one of us would win in a fight when suddenly we blacked out and here I am.

Given that, I decided to ignore this and put the thought out of my head.

As I stood up and got out of bed, I felt like something was wrong. I didn't know what it was, but I just knew it. That's when I got an itch on my head, so I scratched my long, weirdly shaggy hair. My hair felt shaggier than usual, which was weird.

I was hungry, so I decided to grab some breakfast. I walked out the door and I passed a girl along the way. She had black hair, a cute smile, and gigantic boobs, which would have caught my attention if not for the fact I was so sleepy.

"Morning Issei." She said as she waved to me.

"Hm." I said back.

Seriously, something about today felt very wrong.

I made it to the kitchen and reached the pantry, but noticed a mirror beside the fridge. I looked into the reflection and was horrified. No wonder my hair was so fluffy, it was in a ponytail!

Must have been Ginger pulling a prank or something.

I untied the tie and let my hair hang, but it still felt long. I shrugged and grabbed some cereal and milk.

I sat at the table and poured both into the bowl. What was it about today that felt so off?

I raised the spoon to my mouth and was about to take a bite… then it hit me.

I looked at my hands. I looked at my hair again. I was too shocked to do anything, so I just did what I always do in these situations. I screamed.

X

Kyle

I heard a shrill scream coming from behind me. I woke from my sleep and sat up on the couch I was on.

"What? Who's there?" I shouted. "Who screamed?"

"AHH!" Said the same voice as I turned to see him. The boy was average height wearing nothing but boxer shorts for some reason. I didn't recognize him, so I did the obvious.

"AHH!" I shouted in a weirdly shrill voice as I pointed at him.

"AHH!"

"AHH!"

"AHH!" We said at the same time.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"Who am I? Who are you?" I asked. "You knocked me out and dragged me here, didn't you!"

"Hell no!" The boy said defensively. "You knocked me out and brought me here! I didn't even know women did stuff like that!"

I looked at him, confused. "Wait, woman? What are you talking about? I'm…"

That's when I looked down at myself, and I freaked out. I was short, my hair was white, I was only about four foot six or something, and yeah… I was a woman!

"HOLY CRAP!" I shouted. "How did this happen? I was a cyborg a minute ago, and now I'm…"

"Wait…" The boy said, cutting me off. "Kyle?"

My eyes widened.

"How do you know my name?"

"Kyle, it's me. Jimmy."

"Jimmy?" I asked, jumping over the couch and walking over to him. "Oh my god! What happened? Why are we… this?"

"I'm just as confused as you are." Jimmy said, walking up to me. "Also, ha! You're a little girl."

I made an angry face. "Don't remind me." I grumbled.

Jimmy pinched my cheek. "Daw, you do the cutest girly-wirly things, you girly-girly-girl."

"Glad to see you two getting along." Came a voice to my right.

Jimmy and I looked to see a gorgeous woman with fiery red hair with nothing on but a towel wrapped around her.

I'll admit, I've never seen anything like this in real life, so I was a little flustered.

"Oh, well… um…" I said, blushing hard, "yeah, we were just talking about… cats. Right, buddy?"

I looked up at Jimmy, who's mouth was agape as he stared at the girl. He looked kind of ridiculous, to be honest.

"Dude? Dude!" I shouted as I stomped his foot.

Immediately, Jimmy screamed and grabbed his foot.

"Agh! Yeah, of course. We were talking about boobs. I mean cats! I mean tits! I mean funbags! I mean…"

The girl laughed. "It's cool Issei. I gotta get dressed. I'll see you two later."

She walked back upstairs as we watched her leave.

"Issei…" I said. "That must be this guy's name."

I looked back at Jimmy, who was still looking at the stairs.

"Jimmy? Jimmy?" I clapped my hands in front of his face and shouted, "HO!" He snapped out of it.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah! That um… that's whatever you just said." He said, obviously distracted.

Just then, I heard a bang from upstairs. Jimmy and I looked up at the ceiling in time to hear a light, but angry voice.

"Will you guys SHUT UP? I'm trying to sleep!" The voice said.

Jimmy and I exchanged glances.

"You don't think…" I started.

Jimmy and I raced upstairs toward the noise's origin.

Jimmy

I knocked on the door that was supposed to be directly above where we just were.

"Joanna?" I called. "Is that you in there?"

"For God's sake!" The same voice called out as I heard footsteps coming closer to the door. "Can't I get five minutes without someone breathing down my god damned neck?"

The door flung open. Instead of Joanna, there was a short girl of about fifteen with blonde hair and green eyes wearing a green nightgown. From the look on her face, she was furious, but that passed when she looked at us.

"Who the hell are you two?" Joanna asked.

I tried my best not to laugh at her, but that didn't stop a few chuckles getting out.

Joanna scowled at me. "What's so funny?" She asked.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Joanna, it's us. Jimmy and Kyle."

Joanna looked at us, confused. "Wait, seriously? Which one of you's the girl?"

"That'd be Kyle." I said as I burst out laughing. Joanna joined in on the fun as she laughed too. Kyle, meanwhile, looked as though he was ready to strangle me.

"S-so?" Kyle said, angrily. "You've gone through some changes too."

Joanna stopped laughing. "What? Did I turn into a guy?"

"Well… no, but-" I said.

"Good." Joanna interrupted. "Let me just check this new body out. As long as I'm not some small, blonde kid or something this won't be so bad."

Joanna walked into the bathroom across the hall and shut the door. There were a few moments of silence before we heard Joanna screaming in fear.


	2. BOOST!

**Hey! Guess who's back!**

**Sorry I haven't been posting lately, I've been dealing with some issues, but I've got some spare time and I'm ready to roll! Also, something else I should mention if I haven't mentioned it before: I am going off what the anime has covered with some references to the manga here and there. If I get the actual lore wrong, please forgive me.**

Jimmy

Joanna, Kyle, and I entered the Occult Research Club's building. It had been an hour since we had gotten our new bodies, and already things are going to shit.

For starters, when Kyle opened the front door to the house we were in, it broke off its hinges. Apparently that was his power, but Joanna and I still didn't know ours. To make matters worse, I kept feeling this painful pulse in my left hand.

We entered the room and sat down. The room was decorated with nice furniture that you might see if you visit the Biltmore Estate along with red and black wallpaper. A mahogany desk was at the center back of the room with the crimson beauty herself sitting at it staring us down. We were also greeted by a big-breasted woman with a devilish smile and long, black hair and another one with a more serious expression with green and blue hair carrying a large sword on her back. The atmosphere was dark, of course, and the only piece of white in the room was a shower on the left side of the room. Wait, what? Why was there a shower in the room? And why was it out in the open like that? That makes no sense.

Before I could criticize it any more, Rias stood up and addressed us (I learned her name on the way here).

"Welcome everyone. It's good to see all of you once again." Rias said with a smile. "Unfortunately, Azazel couldn't be with us today because of some business he had to attend. Today will be a fairly slow day as far as they go, so each of us are going to be assigned a specific pact. Akeno here will provide the addresses."

The woman with black hair took out sheets of paper and handed them to us. I read my address: 42 Tomoki St. Apt B.

"I expect each of you to have at least one pact by the end of the night. Especially you, Issei."

I looked at her as she said what I assumed was my new name.

"Huh?" I responded. "Oh, yeah. Of course. So how exactly do I get a…"

Joanna elbowed me. It had just occurred to me that we still had no idea how long these people have been in service to this woman. A year? A lifetime? There was no way to tell.

"N-never mind." I finished.

Rias smiled. "Right, well we all should go to our assigned destinations. Are there any questions?"

"Why is there a shower in the lounge?" I blurted out.

Everybody looked at me.

"I mean don't get me wrong you're a smart person and you've probably got your reasons, but you couldn't have gotten a um… girl's locker room or something?" Nobody spoke. If anything, Rias was actually shocked by this.

I held my hands up, defensively. "I'm just sayi'n."

Rias looked at me for another moment, and then shook her head. "Anyway, if that is all… I'll see you all later."

I pocketed the address and turned toward the door when…

"Oh, Issei, Konoko, Asia." Rias said as Kyle opened the door. We turned to look at her. "I need the three of you to fetch Kiba from the attic. He's been acting strange lately. See if he's okay then give him his address."

Akeno handed me another piece of paper. I took it and nodded at Rias.

"Sure thing." The three of us walked upstairs.

X

We pulled down a letch on the ceiling and climbed up to the attic. When we reached the room, my head was instantly met with the ceiling. I rubbed it to soothe the bump.

The whole place was dark… very dark. I actually had to squint to see a little bit clearly. There were boxes and artifacts both demonic and angelic piled up here and there along with a figure sitting in the darkness. It took a while to determine what he looked like. He was a handsome figure dressed in a black and red school uniform with blonde hair. His eyes were closed and his expression was calm. There was a black sword hanging from his belt.

I walked up to the figure slowly.

"Kiba?" I called. "Are, um… you Kiba?"

No response. I looked from him to Joanna and Kyle, who were back at the entrance. Kyle motioned me to keep talking. I looked back at the figure.

"Neil? It's me, Jimmy." I said. "Is that you."

The figure was quiet for a moment, breathing calmly. Then he spoke.

"When I fought James McClure in the hospital the first time we met… what technique did I use to paralyze him?"

I smiled. "The Atomic Fist."

The figure slowly stood up until his head was inches from the low ceiling. He turned his head toward me, showing his sky-blue eyes.

"It's good to see you, my friend."

X

We closed the attic entrance after Neil and I climbed back down. We said our greetings and then got down to business.

"So what's going on?" I asked. "Why are we… this?" I gestured to myself.

"It's simple." Neil said. "We are the prime subjects of what is known as a 'body-swap.' I've seen this before. Usually the effects are temporary, but sometimes it can be… permanent."

"Permanent?" Kyle blurted out. "I don't want this to be permanent. I can't be a girl for the rest of my life! I'm not even comfortable going to the bathroom in this body!"

Joanna turned to Kyle. "Wait, you haven't gone to the bathroom yet?"

"I've never gone as a girl before. What if I mess up?"

I sighed. "Okay… dude? Go to the bathroom." I turned to Neil. "Anyway, what if these other devils could help us? Maybe we can reason with them."

"I believe that would be an extremely bad idea." Neil said almost instantly. "Devil houses are bound like a family. If we reveal ourselves, we could end up starting a turf war, destroying the house from the inside out, or worse."

"So we're on our own?" Joanna asked. "Great."

"We can figure this out later." I said. "Right now we need to get something called a pact before tomorrow."

"Ah, yes. I was wondering when we'd start with that." Neil said. "You don't have to steal their souls if that's what you're wondering."

Kyle and I exhaled in relief.

"To get a pact, you must complete a task a mortal gives you… no matter what it may be." Neil looked at Joanna, who had a nervous look in her eyes. "After which, you collect a token from them and part. It can be anything from a coin to a car."

"Sweet. We'll just use our wings to fly there and…"

"Actually Jimmy," Neil interrupted. "If you take flight now you'll draw attention to yourself from unsuspecting humans, which could have heavy consequences on the devil house. And assuming you can't use a summoning circle nor own a car judging by your age, there's only one way you can arrive at your destination."

X

I struggled as I peddled Issei's bike up the hill.

"Can't believe I have to travel like this." I complained to myself. "Could have cut this travel time in half, but _nooo._ Stupid Neil. Stupid Rias for making me do this… god she's hot though. If she wasn't underage, I'd motorboat the shit out of those tits. And I'm totally talking about this out loud, aren't I?"

I finally reached the apartment building. I parked the bike and walked up to the apartment.

"Is it weird to fantasize about a teenager?" I asked myself. "I'm sure everyone does it… or do they? Who cares, she's the exception."

I knocked on the door of the apartment. In a few seconds, a scrawny nerdish man with long, brown hair and glasses opened the door.

"Congratulations, my good man." I said with the biggest fake smile I could muster. "I am the devil you summoned and…"

The man slammed the door in my face. My smile faded and I knocked again. He answered.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I'm the… devil you summoned." I said.

"You don't look like a devil."

"Well too bad. This is what we look like."

"Really? They all look like scrawny white kids?"

"This body's a loaner… look, I'll prove it." I said. "Just ask me any devil related question."

"Okay… what is Lucifer's real name?"

I thought for a second, but got nothing. "Okay, give me another one."

"Who is Grayfia?"

"Who?"

"How many devil houses are remaining?"

"I know there's one…"

"Who is Azazel?"

"Lucifer's wife?"

"Goodbye."

The nerd went to shut the door, but I stopped him.

"Okay, fine." I said. "You want proof? Here you go."

I spread my devil wings, which made him jump a little. It felt weird having wings. It felt like having extra limbs attached to my back like arms, or legs even. Now I knew how Kasi felt.

"Okay… come in." The man said as I put away my wings.

The inside of his apartment was the usual nerd-fest. Posters of anime girls, sci-fi stuff here and there, and even a picture of his head taped to the body of Chris Pratt from Guardians of the Galaxy. One other thing that caught my attention was a poster that looked like a rip off of Dragon Ball Z… it looked terrible.

"Wow." I said, weirded out.

"Yeah, my pad's pretty chill yo." He said although I really wish he didn't.

"Anyway, what do you need?" I asked.

"Well… I was hoping that the devil I summoned would be a succubus so we could have a romantic night together."

I sighed heavily and pinched the middle of my eyebrows. "Seriously? You'd damn your soul for that?"

"Yeah, well… I'm not exactly good with… the ladies, so this is my one chance to get some. But you're a guy and… doing… that with you would be as awkward as Lea kissing Luke."

"Um… what?"

"You know… Star Wars?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What the hell's Star Wars?"

The man's eyes widened. "You've never heard of Star Wars?"

I was taken aback by this. "Um… should I?"

The man ran to a shelf and took out six discs. He slammed them on the table.

"Well my friend, it looks like I have to educate you."

I gulped.

X

I rode my bike down the darkened street. I can't believe I actually sat through 14 hours of sci-fi stuff… and liked it. I mean the prequels were crap, but I actually enjoyed myself. If I was stuck as a devil forever, this may not be so bad.

"In five hundred feet, turn left." Said my new GPS.

I was able to convince the man to give me a GPS as his pact. He didn't have one, so he just gave me his smartphone. He was so pissed.

"Okay, just fifteen more minutes and I'll be back in no time."

Just then, something strange happened. Out of nowhere, what looked like a glowing, blue spear stuck into the ground ten feet in front of me.

"What the?"

Before I could finish my thought, an explosion of pure light exploded from the spear, sending me flying backward onto the street. When the light faded, I stood up, grunting. As I got to my feet, I saw the remains of my new smartphone scattered across the street.

"OH COME ON!" I shouted.

"Oh don't feel bad." Came a voice above me. "That was an outdated version anyway."

I looked up to see two unusual figures hovering over me. One was a woman about my height with black, braided hair and wearing a long, red dress (also huge tits!). The other figure was a slim man wearing a suit and tie. His blonde hair was slicked back like an 80's businessman. Both of them looked human enough except for one thing… large, black angelic wings sprouting from their backs. These were most likely the fallen angels I've heard about in my history books back in Myria.

"So tell me, what's a devil lowlife doing in a place like this?" The male asked.

"Plowing your mother." I said with cockiness in my voice.

"My mother's dead."

"And your point is?"

The fallen one frowned. "It is unwise to insult us, shrimp."

"Hey, this body's a loner." I said. "And who're you calling shrimp, shrimp?"

The man's eyes flared with holy energy. The woman held a hand out, stopping him.

"Now now." She said in a calm, but angered tone. "Our master wants him alive, remember? Besides, this whelp is hardly worth the effort."

"Hey! Don't talk down to me!" I shouted up at her. "At least I'm not an angelic reject, you bitch!"

The woman was silent for a moment.

"You know what?" She asked, removing her hand. "Forget what I said before. Kill him."

"With pleasure." The fallen one said, conjuring a large spear of light.

I grinned. "Okay, let's see what this devil can do."

I put up my fists and activated my powers. Instantly, a red and white gauntlet appeared on my hands. The red one's jewel glowed green for a second.

"BOOST!" The gauntlet shouted.

Nothing happened. I looked down at the gauntlet and frowned, a little scared.

"Wait, that's it?" I asked.

The fallen one threw the light spear at me at what seemed like lightning speed. I managed to dodge the weapon just in time as it stuck to the ground. Thank god Neil taught me martial arts, or I'd be dead right about now.

The woman decided to join in on the fight as she conjured two more red light spears and threw them at me. I was able to dodge one of them, but the last was aimed straight at my head. I managed to grab the light spear with ease. It's weird… these things were supposed to sting devils, but I felt nothing. Weird.

"BOOST!"

I threw the spear back at her, but she was able to disperse it in time.

The man charged me with a conjured light sword. When he was in range, he took a swing at me, but I was able to dodge in time. I was even able to grab his tie and swing myself onto his back. Once I was on there, I used the sharp fingers from my gauntlet to stab him through the back of his neck (why not, right?). The man screamed in pain as he shook me off. I spread my wings to stabilize myself, but I'd never flown before. I was able to stabilize myself, but I fell flat on my face.

"BOOST!"

"Stop saying that!" I shouted at the gauntlet.

"Enough of this!" The man shouted as he rubbed the back of his neck, trying to ease the pain. "We'll take him together!"

"Fine by me." The second fallen angel said, conjuring a light spear.

The two of them dove from the sky and flew toward me with surprising speed. They pointed their tips at me as they flew. I stood up and readied myself for their attack. Once they were in range, I grabbed both of their spears in my hands. The force of their flapping wings pushed me back a few feet, making my sneakers scrape across the ground. I struggled to keep them back, but I didn't know how much more I had in me. Why did this guy have to be so weak?

"BOOST!"

I grunted as I began pushing back. I took a few steps forward, actually pushing the fallen ones back! I pushed with all my strength and managed to throw them off of me. They fell onto the ground about ten feet from me with a crash!

I was about to run when something hit me. I looked at the gauntlets and the green light glowing on the red gauntlet.

"Wait." I said to myself. "Is this… making me stronger?"

The green light flashed again.

"BOOST! EXPLOSION!"

The gauntlet pulsed with energy, and this time I felt it. A wave of energy coursing through me, making me feel… outstanding! There was no other word to describe it that I could think of. My normal powers gave me strength and regeneration, but this… this was something else completely!

I looked at the fallen ones as they stood up and looked at me.

"We can't let him boost again." The woman said.

"Right." Said the man conjuring another light spear. "One dead devil coming up!"

He flew toward me, but this time I was ready for him. I balled my right hand into a fist and as soon as he was in range, I punched him square in his face. The force if the impact felt like nothing to me, but the fallen one shot through the sky and hit the ground, making a mark where he landed. It looked painful.

"Come on!" I taunted. "Is that the best you can do?"

"BOOST!"

The woman snarled as she conjured two light spears. She grunted as she threw them at me. I managed to evade one of them, but the other one flew by the red gauntlet, scraping it slightly.

I held the gauntlet out toward her. "Come on! Doesn't this thing have a gun or something?"

As I said that, a little, red ball appeared in my left hand. It wasn't much, but it was something. I readied the ball to throw.

"Eat this!" I shouted at the woman, who conjured another light sword and flew straight at me.

I threw the ball of energy at her, but instead of being thrown like an ordinary ball, when I threw the ball, a gigantic beam of energy shot out from the ball, enveloping the woman.

I couldn't make out much in the energy beam, but I could hear the woman's scream of pain. When the beam receded, she was gone along with part of a house. Thank god nobody was home.

"LYRASIL!" The man shouted. He looked at me with anger in his eyes. "That's it! Now you're dead!" The man shouted at the top of his lungs as a light spear the size of a parson formed in his hands. Almost immediately, it grew double its size. No, triple! He hurled the weapon at me with all his might. There was no way I could dodge this thing. I braced myself for the impact and as it came close, I caught the spear. I grunted as I struggled to keep this massive object at bay. Also, yes. This time it burned.

I could actually feel the radiant energy from this thing on my face and arms. I grunted in agony.

"I don't care if my master wants you alive, now you're DEAD!" The man shouted as he conjured another light spear. This time I was helpless to dodge this one. He readied his throw to strike my head, but something strange happened as he did. A yellow blur passed over my head, drawing my attention. It was Neil!

Neil leapt onto the light spear I was holding (which did not help at all) and jumped toward the fallen angel directly in front of it. As he was in mid-air, somehow he was able to conjure two swords from small, red runes. The fallen angel threw his spear at Neil, but he parried it with his right sword. The other sword on the other hand had another intended target. His heart, which is exactly where it landed.

The fallen one coughed up blood as it soared to the ground, dead. As he was falling, Neil spread his wings and landed in front of the fallen one with ease.

Once the fallen one was dead, the light spear vanished into thin air. I let out a sigh of relief as I relaxed.

"Neil!" I shouted to him. "How did you find me?"

Neil turned to look at me. "You blew up half a house with an energy beam." He said in his usual monotone voice. "I knew that was either the work of you or Joanna."

I chuckled and scratched the back of my head guiltily.

"You're lucky I came in time, or you'd be ash by now." Neil continued.

"Dude!" I said. "Have you seen what I can do? This demon's power is incredible! And I think this is only the tip of the iceberg."

"Oh really?" Neil asked. "Show me."


End file.
